mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nielekko być bryzusiem/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: No dobrze, kucyki. Jak wiecie, cudowne, delikatne istoty zwane bryzusiami, będą przelatywać nad Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Ohoho, to ekscytujące! Aa! Jak super, że Rainbow Dash zrobi dla nich bryzę, wtedy zobaczę z bliska, jak one wyglądają! :Rainbow Dash: A, jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłam! Co nie znaczy, że nie zrobię tego genialnie, bo na pewno tak będzie. :Fluttershy: A ta bryza jest bardzo ważna. Podobnie jak dodanie otuchy tym słodkim stworzonkom, żeby miały siłę, aby polecieć na bryzie do swojej krainy. Czy już mówiłam, że są bardzo małe? Maciupkie. Mogłybyśmy wymyślić specjalny okrzyk na ich cześć. :Pinkie Pie: Uwielbiam okrzyki! :Fluttershy: Ale to powinny być ciche okrzyki, żeby ich nie przestraszyć. One muszą być skoncentrowane. To co, spróbujemy? Dacie radę, bryzusie. :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: krzyczy Dacie radę, bryzusie! :Fluttershy: O rety. :Applejack: Heh, sorki, Fluttershy. Nie miałam pojęcia, że tak trudno jest krzyczeć po cichu. :Fluttershy: Nie ma sprawy. Nie każdemu przychodzi łatwo mówienie po cichu. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: głośno Dacie radę, bryzusie! :Fluttershy: Spróbujcie jeszcze odrobinę ciszej. :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: ciszej Dacie radę, bryzusie! :Fluttershy: Jeszcze troszeczkę ciszej. :Przyjaciółki Fluttershy: szeptem Dacie radę, bryzusie! :Fluttershy: głośno Świetnie! Uch, to znaczy… yay. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :grają :wieje :Lektor: Nielekko być bryzusiem :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest za mocno! Musimy jakoś osłabić ten wiatr, bo bryzusie nie zniosą takiego podmuchu! :Pan Cake: Jednego nie rozumiem: dlaczego pegazy muszą robić dla nich bryzę? :Fluttershy: To dlatego, że ta bryza aktywuje ochronne czary, a te czary zabezpieczają pyłek, który bryzusie niosą do domu. :Pan Cake: Czyli bez bryzy nie będzie czarów, czyli mogą stracić pyłek. :Fluttershy: Zgadza się. I mają tylko dwa dni na powrót do domu, zanim zamknie się specjalny portal. Dlatego to jest takie ważne, żebyśmy pomogli im bezpiecznie przebyć drogę przez Ponyville. :Pani Cake: Oby tylko nic ich nie przestraszyło i nie odciągnęło od celu. :Fluttershy:Tak, słuszna uwaga. :Pan Cake: śmiech Masz o nich naprawdę dużą wiedzę. :Fluttershy: Och, dziękuję. Chciałabym zobaczyć, jak zbierają pyłek w zachodniej Equestrii. Em, Rarity… Ja, em, nie chcę się z tobą spierać, jeśli chodzi o modę, ale… :Rarity: Oo, za dużo w tym jest fioletu, nieprawdaż? Ja wiedziałam, ale Twilight nie chciała tego przyznać! :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! Ja- :Fluttershy: Nie, nie, nie. Fioletu jest dokładnie w sam raz, tylko chodzi o to, że z cekninami to chyba trochę przesadziłaś. :Rarity: O, kochana, przestań! chichocze Z cekinami nigdy się nie da przesadzić. chichocze :Fluttershy: Ale cekiny odbijają światło, a jeśli ono zaświeci bryzusiom prosto w oczy, to je oślepi i wtedy zboczą z trasy i nie trafią do domu! :Rarity: Nie pomyślałam o tym. Może to ten wyjątkowy raz, kiedy nadmiar cekinów szkodzi. Ee, zdejmę tę pelerynkę. Zgaduję, że tak też nie jest dobrze. :Twilight Sparkle: szepcząc Uwaga, kucyki, już czas. Powitajmy bryzusie! :Applejack: Są tak śliczne jak Apple Bloom zaraz po urodzeniu. :Rarity: A widzisz te prześliczne malutkie pojemniczki, w których niosą pyłek? :Seabreeze: Le, ranzu danzu! :Pinkie Pie: One… są… tak… słodki-! :Spike: stęka Pinkie Pie, mogę ci wskoczyć na grzbiet, żeby je zobaczyć? :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz eksploduję! :szelest :dmucha :Spike: O nie! :Bryzusie: panikują :Tłum: wzdycha :Rainbow Dash: Spowolnijcie bryzę, żeby druga grupa nadążyła! :Cloud Chaser: Są za daleko. Nie możemy połączyć bryzą dwóch grup bryzusiów. :Rainbow Dash: A jeżeli ją przyśpieszymy? :Flitter: Wtedy ci pierwsi polecą zbyt szybko i obie grupy zostaną rozdzielone! :Bryzusie: panikują :Bryzusie: panikują :Seabreeze: Moi matipo deki! Moi matipo diri por! :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Seabreeze: Megamanfru! :Fluttershy: On ma rację! Zbliżcie się do siebie, żeby stworzyć zwartą grupę! :Tłum: okrzyki :Seabreeze: Mukle de sarkendos? :Fluttershy: Och tak. Rozumiem języki bardzo wielu zwierząt. :Seabreeze:Uch, musisz być z siebie dumna. :Fluttershy: A ty mówisz moim językiem? :Seabreeze: Ja tak, a te gamonie tylko go rozumieją. Niestety oni nie grzeszą inteligencją. :Bryzusie: protesty :Pinkie Pie: To było niesamowite! :Rainbow Dash: Przykro mi, że nie udało nam się dołączyć ich do reszty bryzusiów. :Fluttershy: Oo, to nie twoja wina. :Twilight Sparkle: Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna, Fluttershy. Tak dzielnie rzuciłaś się na ratunek! :Rarity: Zaprojektuję dla ciebie specjalny strój bohaterki. Ekhem, oo, albo szarfę, ee, przynajmniej szarfę. :Spike: Dobra, dobra, dobra! Wiem, co sobie myślicie. Powiedzcie mi to w oczy! płacząc Przepraszam! To wszystko moja wina! Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam! :Fluttershy: Och, Spike, nie martw się! Przecież to mogło się zdarzyć każdej z nas. :Spike: No dobrze. Dziękuję! :Bryzusie: krzyczą :Spike: To ja… stanę trochę dalej. :Rainbow Dash: Dobra, Fluttershy, czy mamy teraz wywołać bryzę, żeby te maluchy mogły lecieć dalej? :Bryzusie: protestują :Fluttershy: Może powinnyśmy jeszcze trochę poczekać. One miały ciężki dzień. :Rainbow Dash: To daj nam znać, kiedy będą gotowe. :Angel: jęczy :Fluttershy: Ojejku, Twirly, zaraz cię okryję kocykiem. :Twirly: Sampkin :Fluttershy: Proszę bardzo. :Bryzuś: Malanki? :Fluttershy: Och, potrzebujesz jeszcze łyka wody? :Bryzuś: pije :Fluttershy: Dobrze, kto chce ręcznie robiony sweterek? :Bryzusie: okrzyki :Applejack: Hejka! Możemy wejść? :Fluttershy: Oczywiście! Ale uważajcie! :Applejack: Uj, przepraszam cię, mały. :Twilight Sparkle: Przyszłyśmy sprawdzić, czy bryzusie są już gotowe do dalszej podróży. :Fluttershy: To godzina tak szybko minęła? Ładne rzeczy! Czas leci, kiedy starasz się nie rzucić tych maleństw na pastwę okrutnego świata. :Twilight Sparkle: Ale one nie idą na żadną pastwę, co? Wracają do domu. :Fluttershy: Och tak, to prawda. :Bryzusie: protestują :Fluttershy: Wiecie, jednak myślę, że one nie są całkiem gotowe. :Seabreeze: Side la kerta kerkumka! Mili salakin! Marskim lagin mare! Silibat sulfat! :Applejack: Ee… co on powiedział? :Fluttershy: Wiesz, wolę tego nie tłumaczyć. :Applejack: No dobra, ale mamy nadzieję, że wiesz, co robisz. Nikt nie zna magicznych stworzeń tak dobrze, jak ty. :Twilight Sparkle: Czekamy na twój znak. :Fluttershy: Dziękuję. Niedługo się z wami skontaktuję. :zamykają się :Seabreeze: Musimy już wyruszać! Bo nie zdążymy do domu! Gdyby nie to, że potrzebujemy tej głupiej bryzy do aktywowania naszych czarów, to kazałbym wam natychmiast lecieć do domu! Dlaczego musimy używać magii do zabezpieczania pyłku? :Fluttershy: Słuchaj, Seabreeze- :Seabreeze: Dlaczego ty się w ogóle w to wtrącasz?! Gdyby te mięczaki tak się wszystkiego nie bały, ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca! :Fluttershy: Ależ to nieprawda, co mówisz, Seabreeze. To wszystko się stało przez liść, dobrze o tym wiesz. :Seabreeze: Och, daj spokój! One zupełnie niepotrzebnie zaczęły tam panikować. Jak powiedziałaś, nam potrzeba na podróż więcej czasu, ponieważ one są tak nieudolne. :Fluttershy: Zaraz, ja wcale się tak nie wyraziłam, nieprawdaż? :Seabreeze: Hm! :Fluttershy: Och, no, może tymczasem coś przekąsimy? :Bryzusie: aprobatę :Bryzusie: jedzą :Bryzuś: beka Mir farsen. :Fluttershy: Nie ma za co. No cóż, bryzusie, myślę, że się ze mną zgodzicie, że po tym odpoczynku energia wróciła do waszych małych ciałek i macie teraz siłę, żeby znieść podróż. Miło było was gościć. Jesteście naprawdę kochane i wyjątkowe, ale musicie już lecieć, nie ma innego rozwiązania. :Seabreeze: Nie ma w tych ofermach nic wyjątkowego! One nie radzą sobie z najzwyklejszą bryzą! Gdyby tylko trzymały się planu i słuchały mnie, już dawno byśmy byli w domu! Dom. Tam, gdzie wszyscy są bryzusiami. wzdycha :Fluttershy: No dobrze, cóż, nie całkiem cię rozumiem, ale mniejsza z tym. Wiem, że jeśli się nie pośpieszycie, to nie wrócicie do domu, a to byłoby okropne. :Bryzuś: kicha Mulki marszkin fele. :Twirly: kaszle Mulit marszkin tumato. :Fluttershy: Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście takie chore! Naprawdę? Wszystkie? :Bryzusie: kaszlą :Fluttershy: O rety, nie możecie polecieć w takim stanie. Co by była ze mnie za przyjaciółka, gdybym was wyrzuciła? :Byzusie: rozmawiają :Seabreeze: Uch! Minde tutin! Mende tutin hen! coś krzyczy :pukanie :Rainbow Dash: Hej, Fluttershy. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy bryzusie są gotowe do lotu. Mają coraz mniej czasu, żeby zdążyć, zanim zamkną się drzwi do ich domu. :Fluttershy: O, tak, ale one… nie są gotowe. Dajmy im jeszcze parę minut. :się zamykają :Rainbow Dash: Aa, no dobra. :Flitter: Jeśli będą tak zwlekać, to będzie trzeba stworzyć taką silną bryzę, że mogą jej nie wytrzymać. :Rainbow Dash: Pozostaje nam zaufać Fluttershy. Ona chyba wie, co robi. :Bryzusie: rozmowy :z saksofonu :łomot :Bryzusie: Oo! :Seabreeze: Dlaczego ty im na to pozwalasz?! Ja chcę wracać do domu! :Fluttershy: Bryzusie, uważam, że Seabreeze ma sporo racji. Zaraz poproszę Rainbow Dash i pegazy, żeby stworzyły bryzę, która zaniesie was do domu. :Bryzusie: protestują :Fluttershy: Och, jesteście strasznie zdenerwowane. Nie chcę, byście czuły się odrzucone albo myślały, że nie byłam tak opiekuńcza, jak powinnam. :Twirly: Toszin bafin porn. :Fluttershy: Ach tak, to niezły pomysł. Yy, czy możecie poczekać jeszcze parę go– Seabreeze? Seabreeze! Czy ktoś wie, gdzie się podział Seabreeze? wzdycha Dokąd on leci? Nie ma szans, żeby poradził sobie sam na zewnątrz! :dmucha :Seabreeze: O, och! Irki nate– Lipki duki! Ach! Fusa… o ligirkina rusina da! A! Te tu– O! Ach! Mirsu tuten!'' :os :Seabreeze: Baio! A, ach! :bzyczą :Seabreeze: Irbala! Da-a! :Fluttershy: Przepraszam, osy! Czy możecie zostawić tego bryzusia? On nie chciał nic zrobić. To był tylko wypadek. Ee, pracuję nad nowym tańcem os. Może byście mi trochę pomogły? Jak wam się podoba ten mój nowy strój? Wyglądam jak osa? Przepraszam! Nic wam nie zrobiłam, byłam miła, ale widzę, że wam to zupełnie nie wystarczy! Nie pozwolę wam skrzywdzić bezbronnego bryzusia! Macie natychmiast zrobić w tył zwrot albo będziecie mieć kłopoty! :Seabreeze: Mankilen! Dziękuję! Dziękuję ci bardzo! Dzięki, że poleciałaś za mną. :Fluttershy: To normalne. Bałam się, że może ci się tu stać jakaś krzywda. Ponyville jest dla was zbyt niebezpieczne. Tu nawet żołędzie są groźne! :Seabreeze: Tak, wiem o tym! Właśnie dlatego od początku nalegałem na to, żebyśmy od razu wracali do domu! :Fluttershy: Na moje skrzydła! A ja po prostu starałam się nie zranić uczuć bryzusiów! Tylko że moja uprzejmość może was bardzo drogo kosztować. wzdycha Czasu jest coraz mniej i możecie nie zdążyć do domu! :Seabreeze: I dokładnie to starałem się im wszystkim wytłumaczyć, ale one nie chciały mnie słuchać! Żaden bryzuś nie liczy się z tym, co mówię! :Fluttershy: Seabreeze, rozumiem, że czujesz się urażony, ale one nie chcą cię słuchać, kiedy krzyczysz i jesteś niemiły. To, co mówisz, do nich nie trafia. :Seabreeze: No a co z tymi osami? Ty nie byłaś dla nich miła i tylko dlatego w ogóle cię posłuchały. :Fluttershy: Tak, ale chciałam je odpędzić i wiedziałam, że inne słowa do nich nie dotrą. Musimy lecieć! Szybko! :Fluttershy: Drogie bryzusie, właśnie wyciągnęłam Seabreeze'a z dużych kłopotów, a teraz mam jeszcze większą pewność, że musicie odejść, zanim będzie za późno. Nie uda wam się przeżyć w Ponyville! :Bryzusie: Marszkin karfin parfis! :Fluttershy: Nie mogę wam dłużej pomagać. W zasadzie, to wcale wam nie pomogłam, będąc uprzejmą. Och, ale teraz rozumiem, że powinnam być bardziej twarda. Musicie odejść. Teraz! płacze :zamykają się :dmucha :Rainbow Dash: Jest za mocno! :Flitter: Nie mogę robić tego inaczej! :Cloud Chaser: Ja też nie! :Rainbow Dash: Odejdźcie! Spróbuję sama, może uda mi się osłabić wiatr. Teraz jest za słaby! W ten sposób nigdy nie dotrą do domu! :Fluttershy: Ojej, może to dlatego, że jest ich za mało? Kiedy zaczynały podróż, było ich więcej i razem lepiej znosiły bryzę. :Twilight Sparkle: Studiowałam księgę zaklęć, którą znalazłam w Zamku Dwóch Sióstr. Jest tam zaklęcie, które może nam pomóc. Podejrzewam, że to będzie dla nas trochę dziwne uczucie, ale musicie mi zaufać. :Pinkie Pie: Ja uwielbiam nowe pomysły i dziwne uczucia! :Główne bohaterki: zdziwienie, potem ekscytację :Fluttershy: Marful flaibaarn tuk-tuk! E-em, znaczy lećmy. :dmucha :Breezette: Marskin farskin. :Bryzuś: Mitaar. :Seabreeze: Dasz sobie radę! Przepraszam za to, że was źle traktowałem. Te wszystkie przezwiska, to było bardzo nieładne. Tak naprawdę to nie wierzyłem w to, co mówiłem, ale bardzo się bałem, że nigdy nie wrócimy do naszego domu, więc krzyczałem. Wiem, że potraficie to zrobić! Ja w was wierzę! Trzymajcie się mnie, dołączymy do grupy! :dmucha :Główne bohaterki: wzdychają :Rainbow Dash: Ja cię! To miniaturowy raj! :Rarity: Tu jest po prostu cudownie! Istne źródło inspiracji! Gdzie mój szkicownik? Potrzebuję go, teraz. :Pinkie Pie: O, normalnie odlot! :Bryzusie: się :Applejack: Wszystko dobrze, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że udało im się wrócić do swoich rodzin! :Bryzusie: się :Rarity: Lepiej chodźmy stąd, zanim wejście, a raczej wyjście, się zamknie. :Fluttershy: Żegnajcie, bryzusie, na mnie już czas. :Seabreeze: Nie zapomnij o nas. :Fluttershy: Hoh, dziękuję! Będzie mi was bardzo brakowało! tle Moja przygoda z bryzusiami pomogła mi zrozumieć, że uprzejmość miewa różne oblicza. Czasem bycie zbyt uprzejmym sprawia, że twój przyjaciel może zaniedbać coś, co jest dla niego ważne. I choć odrzucenie go może się wydawać okrutne, czasem to jest najlepsze, co można zrobić. :Rainbow Dash: Ło, mało brakowało! :Applejack i Rarity: przytakują :Twilight Sparkle: A teraz, podejdźcie. :magii :Rainbow Dash: Wiesz, ee, zawsze się zastanawiałam, jakie to uczucie być gryfem. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma opcji. :Rainbow Dash: Na pewno? To może smokiem? Nie? Nie musi od razu zioniąćsic? ogniem! chichocze :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu